A New Life
WARNING! THIS FANFIC INCLUDE MATURE CONTENT (pregnancy, Mild gore, vomiting) IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MATURE CONTENT, DONT READ THIS! Chapter 1 2 months after the Wedding... Otter and Leatherback rested on the couch, Leatherback moved his talon onto Otter’s belly. Otter had her eyes closed, tired from council meetings and surfing with friends and Leatherback. She was one of the last of her friends to be married, along with Brook and Cyclone and Cat and Zephyr. Leatherback shifted into a more comfortable position and shook his wings, Otter opened her eyes slightly to glance at him, then closed her eyes again. “Hmm...” Leatherback sighed as he rested his head on Otter’s shoulder, she opened her eyes to look at him, “What?” She asked. “Oh nothing...” he teased Otter frowned, “Come on, please?” She said, nuzzling his cheek. “W-what are Some good names for dragonets?” Chapter 2 Otter already knew a few answers to that question, “I like Megalodon...” she said. Leatherback chuckled softly, “I was thinking more like Mako,” He said, looking proud of himself. Otter rolled her eyes, “Fine, Megalodon, Mako and Pondhawk are on the table” she said, making Leatherback smirk. “Pondhawk?” Leatherback echoed mockingly, Otter elbowed him in the chest, making him laugh. “How many dragonets do you want?” She asked him, looking into his blue eyes. A thoughtful look washed over his face, “four or five,” he joked. Otter snorted, “Yeah your aren’t getting five dragonets...” she said, Leatherback scoffed, “Well, how many do you want?” He asked with a smile. Otter suddenly felt a rush of love for the dragonets that weren’t even alive yet. “Two or three” she said, Leatherback raised one brow, “That’s it?” He said, Otter raised one brow back at him, “Yeah! That’s it” she said and Leatherback sighed. Otter yawned and stretched, “I’m going to bed...” she said, walking upstairs and nestling into the warm bed. Otter closed her eyes to sleep, but one thought was keeping her awake... She was ready for dragonets.... but was Leatherback? Chapter 3 1 week later... Otter felt awful when she woke up, nauseous, tired, she didn’t feel comfortable in any position, her back hurt. Leatherback got up and looked at her, “Otter, are you alright?” He asked worriedly, Otter groaned and shook her head, “I’ll tell Commander Toad that your sick and won’t come in today,” he kissed her forehead and walked downstairs. After a while, she heard him leave, Otter got up and stretched, suddenly feeling like her stomach would explode, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She leaned against the wall as she stopped, placing a talon on her aching stomach. She washed up and went downstairs to find Mandy asleep on a fluffy blanket. Otter put down a bowl of fresh, cool water and another bowl of tuna, crab, and a shrimp. Otter knew she should eat, but she was too tired, so she flopped onto the couch and curled her wings and tail around her body. Someone suddenly knocked on the door, Otter moaned and hauled herself to her Talons, the dragon at the door kept knocking, “I’m coming! I’m coming...” Otter grumbled, she opened the door to find a frantic Cat, hoping from talon to talon, she looked terrified and happy at the same time. “I need your help...” Chapter 4 Otter beckoned her friend inside, “You look awful...” Cat said to her, Otter nodded “I’m sick, but not like the flu I’ve had before...” she mumbled, Cat sat on the couch, rubbing her talons together frantically, she looked scared. “What’s wrong?” Otter asked, patting her friend’s claws, Cat smiled. “I... umm,” she choked out, she took a deep breath and looked into Otter’s eyes, “I’m pregnant...” Cat said softly. Otter’s eyes widened and gasped softly, “R-really?” She said in awe. Cat smiled and nodded, Otter smiled and hugged her friend, “I haven’t told Zephyr...” Cat said softly as they let go. “Wha- why?” Otter stumbled, Cat’s eyes started to well with tears, “I-I’m scared... what if he gets mad, or...” she trailed off, Otter smiled, “He loves you, he’s gonna love it too,” she said, putting one of her webbed talons on Cat’s belly. The two walked to Cat’s home, “What’s it like? Being Pregnant?” Otter asked, Cat sighed, “I feel awful! nauseous and tired, my muscles hurt all the time...” Cat replied. Otter froze, wide eyed. “Nauseous, tired... and muscle pain...?” Otter echoed, staring at the ground. “What is it?” Cat asked sounding worried, That’s... what I felt like this morning... ''Otter’s mind said softly. “Cat... that’s what I felt like this morning...” Otter whispered, Cat gasped softly, “W-we can go see the nurses now, if you like” Cat said, lifting her chin to meet Otter’s eyes. Otter shook her head, “After you tell Zephyr, we’ll go” she said, Cat smiled and nodded. They walked up the porch of Cat’s house and went inside. Zephyr was cooking fish and making a plate full of fruit, drizzled with honey and seal meat, he turned to see Otter and Cat, “oh, hello Otter!” He said kindly, Otter smiled and waved. Otter turned to look at Cat who looked calm but she could tell the LeafWing hybrid was petrified on the inside. “Cat, are you alright?” Zephyr asked. Otter nodded, “She has something to tell you,” Otter said, she looked at Cat, “Do you want me to leave...?” Otter asked her softly, but she shook her head and cleared her throat. Zephyr walked up to Cat, “What’s wrong?” He asked with worry hanging in his voice, “Zeph... I...” Cat started quietly, she looked into his eyes. “I’m pregnant!” She said softly, Zephyr’s face lit up brighter than a SeaWing’s stripes, “Seriously?” He asked her. Cat nodded as She beamed ear-to-ear, Zephyr scooped her off the ground in a hug, Cat squeaked with delight. Zephyr put her down, his eyes watered as he put his talon on her belly gently. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her again. He let her go and smiled at her, “I have to bring Otter to the nurses,” Cat said, Zephyr looked at Otter with pride, “Why?” He asked curiously, Cat smiled and nuzzled Zephyr, “I could be pregnant,” She said with a smile, Zephyr smiled, “If you are, you two will be pregnant twins!” He laughed. Chapter 5 After they said goodbye to Zephyr, they arrived at the nurses office, “Hello, Otter, WildCat!” The nurse at the desk said with a smile, “Were here to see Doctor Bullet,” Otter said. “I’m right here Otter!” Someone said, they Turned to see a HiveWing. “Hello doctor Bullet!” Otter said with a smile, he beckoned the two into a room, “So What’s the deal? Your stitches are out, are you feeling some discomfort around the area?” He asked, Otter shook her head. “I’ve been feeling nauseous, tired, and my muscles have been hurting” she explained, Bullet nodded thoughtfully then turned to Cat. “I told her that’s what I’ve been feeling because I’m pregnant,” she said, Bullet smiled “Oh congratulations WildCat!” He said, making Cat smile. ——— Bullet did a bunch of tests on Otter, he took a little bit of her blood, asked her questions and felt her belly. After he was done he Told her the results and sent her back home, Cat flew back to her house and Otter walked back into her house to find Leatherback cutting up fruit. “Hey, feeling better?” He asked as he put a fruit plate down on the table, “Yes,” she said, sitting down. “I went to go see Bullet today,” she said, biting into a watermelon, “What’d he say?” Leatherback asked, leaning against the counter, “He said I should stop going to war training for a while,” she replied, standing up and walking towards him. Leatherback tilted his head, “Why?” He asked, Otter smiled and stopped in front of him. “Because I’m pregnant,” she responded softly. Chapter 6 Leatherback stood their for a moment, his eyes wide, a smile creeped across his face. “Y-your...” he trailed off, Otter nodded as tears fell from her face. “Yeah...” she said, Leatherback put his talons around his snout, then quickly enveloped her in a hug that took her off the ground. Otter squealed as Leatherback lifted her up, he put her down and kissed her. Leatherback laughed as tears streamed down their faces, he placed his talons on her belly and smiled. Otter nuzzled Leatherback and flopped onto the couch, Leatherback followed her and nestled in behind her. His talons gently moved down her belly, Otter rested her talons on his and nuzzled Leatherback’s cheek affectionately, “So... what are we gonna name this little guy?” He asked his voice full of pride, Otter smirked at him, “I think you mean girl,” she said playfully, Leatherback chuckled softly, “Eitherway, we still need a name for it” he replied, rubbing her belly gently. “I still like Megalodon,” Otter said stoutly, Leatherback rolled his eyes, “Fine... and if it’s a boy. How about...” he trailed off with a thoughtful expression crossing his face, Otter gasped suddenly and sat up, “W-What? What is it? Is it the dragonet?” Leatherback asked frantically, “No, we have to tell our families!” Otter said, Leatherback sighed and flopped back onto the couch, “We can do that tomorrow...” he said. Otter nodded and nestled back into her spot. Chapter 7 Otter woke up to find Leatherback already up and downstairs, Otter groaned and sat up slowly. She walked downstairs to find Leatherback preparing breakfast and Sunset sitting in the couch, chatting with him. “Sunset? What are you doing here?” Otter said. “Leatherback told me you had something to tell me,” she replied, Otter looked at Leatherback, who looked fairly pleased with himself. “Alright then...” Otter whispered, she sat down next to Sunset, “So What’s the word, hummingbird?” Sunset joked with a smile, Otter rolled her eyes playfully. “Well... I am... umm” Otter took a deep breath and looked into Sunset’s eyes, “I’m pregnant,” Sunset’s face lit up with joy. “Three moons, Congratulations!” She said, hugging her little sister. ——— Otter and Leatherback walked around the village, they went to their parents houses and told them the news, they were absolutely ecstatic and happy. Otter gathered all their friends at the beach, saying they would have a bonfire. Everyone started to show up, Leatherback sat next to her. When everyone sat around the fire, Leatherback whispered in her ear, “Hurricane,” Otter looked at him, “what?” She said softly, “For a boys name, how about Hurricane?” He whispered, Otter smiled, “Maybe...” she teased. “Everyone! We have an announcement to make!” Leatherback roared, standing up, everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. Otter stood up next to him, “First of all, Thank you for coming on such short notice,” he said, then he turned to Otter, “would you like to tell them?” He asked, Otter nodded and kissed his cheek. “I’m pregnant!” Otter announced, dragons hollared with congratulations and happiness, Power, Camel, Brook and Hail ran up and hugged her, “Are you serious?” Camel asked, trying to hide her smile, but failing miserably, “Great stars, congratulations!” Power cried, “I can’t believe it!” Brook said. They let Otter go and smiled, Camel’s claws twitched anxiously, “C-can we touch?” Hail asked, blushing slightly. Otter laughed and nodded, “You won’t feel anything yet, though” she said as they pressed their talons against her belly. Chapter 8 ''3 months later... Otter walked downstairs and started making breakfast, her belly was finally starting to show, just a little bump though, nothing like Sunset was a few months ago. Otter looked over at Mandy, who was eagerly waiting for food, Otter smiled and filled a bowl full of small crabs, shrimp, and a slice of tuna. Otter filled up a bowl of water then placed it on the ground for Mandy to eat. Otter went back to breakfast, she had already made and ate her breakfast, watermelon slices, a slice of triggerfish, and a few grapes. She cooked a few slices of tuna, she decorated Leatherback’s plate with slices of squid. Otter flipped the fish over to reveal crispy gold cooked fillet. Suddenly, Otter felt pain bolt across her hips, she moaned and clutched them, wincing. Otter sighed, and went back to the fish, She looked at her little bump, “Can you stop causing me pain, please?” She said to it. It can’t hear you yet... ''Her mind whispered. Otter looked at the fish and yawned, her hips throbbed with pain as she adjusted her position. Suddenly she felt talons move across her dragonet bump, she yelped and spun around to see Leatherback smiling, Otter sighed and turned back to the fish, “Don’t scare me like that!” She said, turning the fish over, it wasn’t cooked quite yet. “Sorry,” He said softly in her ear, “But your showing!” He said joyfully, moving his talons around the bump, Otter smiled “I know...” she said, wincing as another bolt of pain shot across her hips, she moaned and lost her balance, Leatherback caught her in his arms, “Are you Alright?” He asked, sounding very worried. Otter nodded, “Y-Yeah, one of the delights of pregnancy... your hip muscles stretch,” she moaned, smiling at him. Leatherback chuckled softly, he reached for the pan of fish, “Here, let me-” “No, I got it!” Otter cut him off, knocking his talon away, “Otter, your pregnant! Let me help...” he said softly, rubbing her belly gently, “Just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t mean I have to stop everything,” she said firmly. Leatherback sighed, “Did you eat already?” He asked. Otter nodded and flipped the fish onto the plate, then took a lemon and was about to squeeze It on the fish when Leatherback stopped her, “Let me do it,” he said firmly, taking The lemon from her talons, “Leather, I told you, I got- ah!” Her legs gave out as her hips throbbed in pain, “Otter!” Leatherback cried, catching the pregnant female. Otter looked into his eyes and ducked her head, smiling “Maybe I have been kinda tough on myself...” she mumbled, Leatherback smirked, “What was that?” He joked. “I said-” “Sorry? I still can’t hear you!” He teased, carrying her over to the couch. Her hips suddenly let out a burst of searing pain, Otter yelped softly and curled her wings closer around herself, “Whoa, I felt that one from the outside!” Leatherback said. He put her down on the couch and kissed her forehead softly, “I’ll take the day off,” he said with a smile. Otter found it hard to keep her eyes open, but she gave into her tiredness and let sleep take over. Chapter 9 ''2 hours later... Otter woke up to find Leatherback resting behind her, the pain in her hips was thankfully leaving. Leatherback had his talons resting on Otter’s bump, she smiled and nudged Leatherback affectionately, he opened his eyes and smiled at her, “You feeling better?” He asked, she stretched and nodded. They heard a knock at the door and Leatherback got up to get it. Otter sat up and rubbed her eyes, “Oh, Hello WildCat, Hello Zephyr!” Leatherback said from the door, “Hey, Leatherback, is Otter here?” Cat asked. “Yep, come in, come in!” Leatherback beckoned. “Hey!” Cat said as she walked in, Otter got up and smiled, “Hey! How've you been?” she said, gesturing Cat to follow her outside. Otter opened the door to the porch and Mandy took off towards the ocean, Cat walked out and looked out at the horizon. Otter closed the door and leaned onto the railing next to Cat. “So...” Cat said, fidgeting with her claws, Otter looked over at her. “How’ve you been?” Otter asked again. Cat sighed, “It’s been... difficult,” she said slowly. “But Zephyr has Been helping out, he bought scrolls that he tries to hide from me, but he can’t hide stuff very well...” she explained, Otter smiled and turned to lean on her back, “Leatherback has tried to make me rest and let him do work around the house,” she said. “Rarely does that ever work But... I know that he’s trying to help and... he can be a little overprotective” she laughed. Otter looked through the window to see Zephyr giving Leatherback a few scrolls. Chapter 10 3 hours later... The sun was starting to set, Otter walked upstairs to get a scroll from her nightside table. When she got upstairs, she was met with Leatherback mumbling to himself and reading a scroll, his back turned to her. “What are you reading?” She asked, he yelled and spun around, hiding the scroll behind his back, “Oh, uh... n-nothing!” He stammered with a nervous smile. Otter sighed and walked up to him, “You can tell me...” she said softly. “It’s nothing!” He insisted. Otter suddenly let out a yelp and gripped her belly, “Otter!” Leatherback shrieked, catching Her. Otter went limp, her eyes closed, “O-Otter?” Leatherback said, shaking her gently, “Hey... Otter! Wake up! Please!” He cried. Otter grabbed the scroll quickly and wiggled out of his grasp, “You faked it!” He said. “I wouldn’t have had to if you just let me see the scroll!” She said playfully. She was about to open it when Leatherback knocked her onto the bed, “W-Wait!” She cried, Leatherback smirked. “Not this time, girly” he sneered playfully, “I’m not falling for anything!” Leatherback started tickling her belly, Otter yelped and closed her wings around her, Leatherback pulled his talons away and sighed. Otter unfurled her wings and smiled, “I-I’m sorry,” Leatherback said, flicking his ears back and hanging his head. “I shouldn’t have done that... I should be more careful around you...” he said softly. Otter rolled her eyes and lifted his chin to meet his eyes, she kissed him and smiled, “Can I read the scroll now?” She asked, sighing in defeat, he nodded. Otter opened the scroll, “''How to care for a pregnant female''” she read aloud, she looked up at Leatherback, who was blushing. “Oh, Leather...” she said softly, brushing his cheek. “I know... it’s stupid...” He mumbled, Otter laughed and put her arms around his neck, “It’s not stupid, it’s sweet that you’d get that scroll” she said, nuzzling his nose. He pushed her down onto the bed and kissed her forehead, “Thanks...” he said, Otter smiled. Leatherback got up and helped her up, she walked over and nestled into the bedsheets, Leatherback followed and nestled in next to her, his talons finding their way to her bump, Otter gave into sleep and darkness took over. Chapter 11 2 months later... Otter woke up as the sunlight caught her eyes, she looked over and saw Leatherback scanning a scroll. She sat up and yawned, Leatherback nuzzled her and put the scroll on the table next to the bed. Otter sat up and stretched her arms forward, Leatherback sat behind her and felt her belly, Otter flinched at the feeling of his talons, but calmed down a second later. Otter held her belly from the bottom and leaned on Leatherback, “So...” he said. Otter looked up at him, then down at her growing dragonet bump. “What’s it like? Being...” he trailed off, rubbing her belly, “pregnant?” She finished, Leatherback chuckled and nodded, “Yeah,” he said, smiling. Otter smiled and took one of his talons in hers, “it’s different everyday...” she stated. Leatherback smiled and kissed her cheek, he stood up and smiled, “here, stand up.” He said. Otter tilted her head and let her talons Dangle from the bed, “why?” She asked slowly. “We can do a belly comparison!” He said cheerfully, Otter giggled and stood up. They pressed their bellies together gently, Leatherback wasnt plump at all, he was toned and slim. Otter on the other talon, wasn’t toned or slim at the moment. “I win,” Otter said playfully. Leatherback chuckled and nuzzled Her, “Pff, Yeah for now!” He said. Otter bumped him with her wing and walked downstairs, she took a banana and peeled it. Leatherback came down and started eating a few shrimp, Otter put down the banana and put a few shrimp and clams in a bowl for Mandy, she placed it next to the water bowl and went back to eating her banana. She looked through the huge bowl of fruit and plucked a few blueberries, she took a small bowl from the cabinet and placed the blueberries in it. Leatherback belched as he finished, "Gross..." Otter mumbled, plopping a blueberry in her mouth, "You’re eating blueberries!" Leatherback protested. Otter rolled her eyes and plucked a stick from a blueberry, "Im half SilkWing!" she protested back, "Plus I'm pregnant, so don't be telling me whats gross and whats not!" she giggled, Leatherback scoffed and threw away the shrimp shells. Otter sat on the couch, still eating her blueberries, when she felt something. Leatherback came over and sat down beside her, Otter put the blueberries on the table next to the couch and felt her belly, "What?" Leatherback asked, looking from her to her belly. Otter felt it again, "I just felt it kick!" she said softly, Leatherback's face lit up with joy, Otter took one of his talons and put it where the dragonet had kicked. “Whoa...” Leatherback whispered, “Maybe it was ‘cause I was eating blueberries,” Otter said softly. Leatherback chuckled and kissed her cheek, “I can’t believe we did that...” he said, rubbing her belly. Otter gave him a skeptical look, “‘We’? Oh no. Me” she said playfully, Leatherback raised a brow at her, “Just you?” He asked. “Alright, maybe five percent you.” Otter smiled. Leatherback scoffed, “Maybe fifty percent me,” he said, making a heart shape out of his talons on her belly, “No way! Definitely five percent, are you carrying a dragonet?” She tested, Leatherback sighed and rubbed her belly, “Alright, five percent” he said in defeat. Chapter 12 Otter sat on her board watching smaller waves crash into the ocean, she looked down at her growing belly, then back at the waves. Otter sighed and paddled back in, when she walked in, she saw Leatherback reading a scroll in the kitchen. Otter put her Board against the wall and walked over to him, he turned and smiled at her, “I’m gonna go work out upstairs, okay?” She said, already half way up the stairs. ——— After an hour of workout, Otter went downstairs to find Leatherback gone, she looked outside and saw him out in the ocean, wading in the water on a board. Someone knocked on the door and Otter wandered over, she opened it to see Power and her husband, Visionteller. “Oh, hey guys!” Otter said with a smile, “Hey! Leatherback invited us over, is this a good time?” Visionteller asked, holding his surfboard. “Oh, sure! Leatherback’s outside on the water already,” Otter said, beckoning them in, Otter grabbed her blueberries she didn’t finish and walked over, opening the door to the porch outside, “Thanks!” Power said as Vision walked down the beach to Leatherback in the ocean. Power and Otter watched them surf from the sandy beach. “So,” Power started, Otter turned her head to her, “how far along are you? She asked. “Six months,” Otter replied, she plopped a blueberry in her mouth and swallowed it, “Wow,” Power said, she took a blueberry and ate it. Otter inhaled deeply, smelling the salty sea air, “Okay, tell me something” Power said, turning to Otter, “Okay...?” Otter said slowly, she sat up, crossing her legs and resting her talons on her belly. “What’s the best things about being pregnant?” Power said, smiling in embarrassment, Otter gave her a thoughtful look, “You get a place to rest your talons,” she joked, Power snorted a laugh, “Umm... you get lots of compliments, you can feel the dragonet sometimes... I mean, the whole thing is an experience, it’s nice” Otter said. Power nodded, “Anything bad about it?” She asked, Otter scoffed, eating a blueberry “Morning sickness, it hurts, mood swings...” she said, “But... like I said, it’s an experience, a good one” she turned to Power and smiled. Otter felt the dragonet kick and move, “Oh! Power give me your talon, quick!” She said, Power tilted her head and held out her talon, Otter clutched it gently and moved it to where the dragonet was kicking, Power’s face lit in awe and amazement, “Cool, huh?” Otter said playfully, Power nodded, unable to create words. Chapter 13 The next day... Otter silently opened the door and went for a run, a few other dragons were out. She stopped to catch her breath at eight kilometres, She panted and sat for a moment when a two young RainWing’s walked up to her, Otter stood up and smiled kindly at them. Suddenly, one of them put his talons on her swelling belly, she yelped in surprise and flinched back. The RainWing’s gave her a curious look and reached forward, she snarled at them and ran back home, she looked back to see the RainWing’s frozen in fear and confusion. WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (TheTwixCat) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)